Forever
by WhiteKisses
Summary: For Hermione, everything changed the second he let go of her hand. Could be HermioneAnyone, but to me, It's a HermioneDraco. Sad ending. Give it a chance.......


**A/N:** Major rambling alert! Ok, so this is my wery first HP fic, well the first one I've posted at least. This story is for** LolaCherryColaGirl **as an apology for not wriring to her for so long. Without her(and the fact that my computer broke down so I had nothing to do) this fic would never have been written. It would probably still be jumping around in my head with all the other plotbunnies. I think they're pink. Or yellow. Maby both. Anyway, I've never been a big fan of sad endings, but I think this ending was pretty fitting. Please rewiew, everyone who does gets a...brownie! With sprinkles. Promise.

* * *

_**Forever.**_

She was running up the stairs, barefoot and dressed in only a dark green t-shirt. His t-shirt. She ran further than she ever had run before, ignoring the pain in her legs and the tears running freely down her face. She didn't care, as long as the pain in her heart went away. But she knew that it never would .The pain would never go away, because he had been a part of her. The pain would stay there for as long as she lived, regardless of if it was thirty second or thirty years. At this point, thirty seconds seemed better.

_He sat, leaning on the windowsill with his eyes closed. She went up to him and whispered in his ear._

"_Hi."_

_He opened his eyes and smiled at her, one of those wonderful smiles that so very few people had seen. _

"_Hey."_

_She leaned down and kissed him softly on his mouth. She sat down between his legs and leaned back against his chest. He instantly wrapped his arms around her and sighed. They fit so perfectly together, like their bodies had been made to fit together. For several minutes, they just sat there. Words were unnecessary. Then she broke the silence. _

"_I'm scared." _

"_I know, we all are. It is a war after all."_

"_That's not what I'm scared of."_

"_What is it then?"_

"_I'm scared of loosing you."_

"_Don't be. No matter what happens, I'll always be with you. Forever."_

"_But what if you die, what if I die?"_

"_Nothing can come between us, not even death."_

_They stayed silent for a while._

"_I love you." He whispered in her ear._

_She turned around and kissed him passionately. _

"_I love you too. No matter what happens, I will love you forever. Never doubt that."_

Mere hours later, the alarms had went of and the castle was in panic. The small children left by portkey, and soon, all that was left were those who had chose to stay and fight. She took his hand in hers and together they went out to face the men in silver masks and black hoods. The last thing she remembered was a green light and the feeling of loss when his hand left hers. After that, it was all blank.

She woke up in the hospital wing with Harry holding her hand and Ron pacing beside her bed with a big frown on his face.

"Where is he?" She whispered, her voice sounding hoarse after not being used for a long time.

"Hermione! You're awake!"

Ron rushed to her side and took her other hand in his.

"You've been out for a week"

"Is he ok, why isn't he here?"

Harry looked at Ron who nodded and turned to explain to Hermione.

"One of the death eaters cast a spell towards you and he jumped in the way, the spell hit him with full force, while you only blacked out."

"What spell?"

"_Avada kedavra._"

Hermione had blacked out again and now she was here, in only his green t-shirt, running up the stairs towards the northeast tower. She reached their spot, where thy had always met whenever either of them couldn't sleep. She climbed up and sat down, leaning against the windowsill and wrapped her arm around her legs. It felt like something was missing, and of course there were. He wasn't there. He would never be there again. He would never wrap his arms around her again, he would never kiss her again, he would never smile at her with that smile that made her absolutely melt again, he would never kiss her on her forehead again, he would never be there for her when she needed him again. Never ever again. He was dead. She would never see him again. She looked out of the window. Everything seemed normal. There was not a single trace of the battle that had taken place there, just a week ago. Not a single trace of all the lives that had been lost. Nothing was different. Yet everything was. She was different, she didn't want this anymore, she wanted him. And that's why she jumped. So they could be together again. _Forever._

_

* * *

_Once again, please, please, please rewiew, even if you just write "Good", anything will do. But of course, don't say mean stuff, my mum always says that you should keep all your mean thoughts to yourself. She's smart, listen to her. 


End file.
